


Simplicité

by CamaradeCactus



Series: House of Cracks [21]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, F/F, Gen, Humor, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M, Pre-Relationship, kalem du quartier c'est le seul vrai kalem
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: « Tranquille, j'ai mon survêt' Adidas. » La rassura-t-il. « Et claquettes chaussettes, j'vais m'enjailler toute la nuit. »
Relationships: Calme | Calem & Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore & Serena, Calme | Calem & Serena, Masaru | Victor/Calme | Calem, Serena/Gloria
Series: House of Cracks [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094027
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Simplicité

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit en une heure dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème "Simplicité".  
> J'ai même pas encore joué à XY mais à partir de maintenant le seul vrai Kalem pour moi c'est le Kalem du quartier, déso. Et Serena est une princesse. Et Platane peut plus les saquer.
> 
> Amusez-vous bien !

« **Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ?** demanda Serena en tournant sur elle-même, faisant virevolter sa robe blanche. »

Elle se mit dos au miroir pour pouvoir regarder la dentelle à l'arrière de sa robe, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« **Je la trouve parfaite, je suis sûre que Gloria l'aimera aussi.** »

\- **Jamais de la vie, ça fait ressortir ton gros cul** , marmonna Kalem sans même lever les yeux de son téléphone.

- **Kalem !** s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. »

Il haussa les épaules avant de soupirer en la voyant repartir vers les cabines d'essayage pour enfiler une nouvelle robe. Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter de l'accompagner pour essayer des robes de mariées, il aurait dû savoir qu'elle lui ferait autant chier. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière en l'entendant pester alors qu'elle ne trouvait pas par où passer ses bras à cause de toute la dentelle.

« **Prends quelque chose de simple, putain.**

\- **C'est _mon_ mariage ! Je veux être la plus sublime des mariées, il est hors de question qu'une invitée ait une robe plus belle que la mienne !** répondit Serena.

\- **Bah dis-leur de pas se ramener en blanc. Tout le monde captera que c'est toi la mariée.** »

Kalem sut de suite qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Serena sortit sa tête de la cabine et le fixa en plissant les yeux.

« **… Pas mal comme idée** , finit-elle par dire après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- **Avale bien ta grand-mère** , siffla-t-il lorsqu'elle repartit finir de se changer.

- **T'as dit quelque chose ?!**

- **Non, non...** »

Serena finit par sortir de la cabine d'essayage pour lui montrer sa nouvelle robe. Elle était en satin, le tissus allant parfaitement avec son élégance naturelle, et les bretelles étaient en dentelle, formant un décolleté plongeant dans son dos. Elle était plutôt simple par rapport à ce qu'elle avait essayé jusqu'à maintenant, mais cela lui allait parfaitement bien. En se regardant dans le miroir elle pouvait déjà voir Gloria à ses côtés, prête à lui passer la bague au doigt, et elle sentit presque les larmes lui monter aux yeux à cette pensée.

« **Mais jamais je te laisse mettre ça le jour de ton mariage.** » Kalem se redressa subitement sur son fauteuil. « **Meuf t'as un dos de crevette, tu ressembles à rien. Et il te faut un voile opaque là, t'as une sale gueule, en plus tu vas grave chialer et ton maquillage va couler, ça va être dégueu à voir.** »

Jamais elle n'aurait dû amener Kalem à cet essayage. _Jamais_.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu se retourner pour l'étrangler, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit.

« **Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Ça fait des heures que je vous cherche !**

\- **Professeur ! Kalem n'arrête pas d'insulter mon choix de robe ! Vous ne trouvez pas que celle-ci est faite pour moi ?** »

Auguste haussa les sourcils, remarquant enfin la tenue dans laquelle se trouvait Serena. Il n'avait pas entendu dire qu'elle se mariait... Enfin... Peut-être ?

« **Professeur ?** répéta la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il ne répondit pas.

\- **Euh... Oui, c'est une robe très belle... Mais Serena, je ne savais pas que tu allais te marier.**

\- **Oh, mais je ne suis pas la seule. Kalem aussi !** s'exclama-t-elle et effectivement, sur le fauteuil à côté de celui du jeune homme se trouvait un costume blanc.

\- **… Je commence à être perdu.**

\- **Vous avez grave essayé de nous la mettre à l'envers. On vous a cramé, genre on sait que y a les deux de Galar qui se ramènent la semaine prochaine. Serena a chopé leurs insta.** »

Auguste avait l'impression qu'il devrait s'asseoir pour écouter la suite, mais il n'avait même pas assez de force dans les jambes pour rejoindre la chaise la plus proche.

« **Gloria est tellement adorable sur ses photos, j'ai tellement hâte d'enfin la voir. Et j'ai déjà réfléchi aux alliances, évidemment !** dit Serena en ajustant sa robe.

\- **Et l'autre il poste que des photos de ses abdos, là. J'ai éclaté mon téléphone quand je les ai vues. Il est grave frais** , ajouta Kalem en levant son téléphone, comme pour appuyer ses dires. »

C'était _pire_ que ce qu'il pensait. Ils n'avaient même pas rencontré ces pauvres jeunes qu'ils étaient déjà en chien sur eux. Auguste se passa une main sur le visage en retenant un soupir de désespoir. Il était vraiment tombé sur les pires gamins de la région...

* * *

_Bonus_

« **Kalem...** » Serena se racla la gorge en voyant son ami arriver devant la boutique dans laquelle elle allait faire les essayages pour sa robe. « **Mon pauvre Kalem, dis-moi que tu as prévu de t'habiller correctement pour le mariage** , grimaça-t-elle en le regardant de haut en bas.

\- **Tranquille, j'ai mon survêt' Adidas** , dit-il pour la rassurer. **Et claquettes chaussettes, j'vais m'enjailler toute la nuit.** »

Serena se retourna vers la vendeuse qui venait les accueillir et elle se demanda si elle aussi avait l'air d'être morte de l'intérieur.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
